


Last Night I Had The Strangest Dream

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last night together before moving on to other lives.  From Leonard McCoy's POV. Featuring oral sex in a supply closet.</p><p>Title comes from a Simon & Garfunkel song, for the Simon & Garfunkel themed "Spiced Peaches XIX".<br/>One of my older fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night I Had The Strangest Dream

Last night I had the strangest dream. It was the last evening aboard ship. We were docked, ready to disembark the next morning. There was a party to celebrate or commiserate. Everyone was there, you reluctantly so. Me too. I'd rather get drunk alone. 

But, there we both were, standing, holding up a bulkhead in a corner, bickering quietly about something. I can't remember now. Wearing our new uniforms. You looking sleek and austere in all grey. Me in these stark-white, deep V-necked sickbay fatigues, having come straight from my ten-hour shift, protesting loudly to Chapel about whether or not I had to put it on, not sure if I appreciated being so exposed. I had too many people talking--not to my eyes as they usually did-- but rather, to my chest. 

The argument between you and I turned interesting, or heated. Is that what happened? I still can't remember what it was about. All I know is that I took you by the arm, pulled you into a supply closet. Keyed the lock shut. I'd never been in the Rec-deck supply closet before, nor had you, but there we were. 

You knelt down, I pulled you back up by the arms, saying: "No..." God you're heavy. I knelt down. "I just want to...blow you," I blurted out, something drunk and stupid, just like that. Your eyes changed, got passionate. I'd never seen them like that before: darker, lustful. I was probably imagining things. 

You replied: "Blow? I believe the appropriate description of that particular sexual act is 'to suck'." Perhaps you said that, perhaps I imagined you did. I don't know, but something encouraged me, like a matador waving a red flag in front of a bull. All I know is that you let me do what I wanted. Let me pull your trousers down, let me slide down your underwear, let me touch you, let me put you into my mouth. Your hands caressed my hair, my face. Were you memorizing my features? No. I was just imagining that too. 

The party was going on in full swing outside the door, but inside I thought I could see your eyes close, thought I could see your lips part, thought I could hear your little sighs as I swirled my tongue on you, took you deep into my throat, licked your scrotum, cupped your ass, then swallowed everything you had to give me. You immediately knelt down and kissed me. I knew you tasted yourself in my mouth. Or maybe I imagined that. Your hand reached down inside my trousers to bring me over the edge too. 

What a strange dream. 

The stranger thing is, it really happened. But now you're gone. You left to study... Kolin-ear or Kolinahr, or whatever you called it, on Vulcan. In about three hours I'm scheduled to take a shuttle to the new planet colony of Yonada. There, I'll become a private citizen, practice medicine, and make an heir with that priestess I've married.

I’ll never see you again.

That doesn't mean I can't dream about you. Every night.

______

fin


End file.
